Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt
Japanese Title: パンティ＆ストッキングwithガーターベルト Chinese Title: 吊帶襪天使 Plot The show revolves around the exploits of the Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking, angels who were kicked out of Heaven due to their bad behavior. They are sent to Daten City—a pun on the Japanese word datenshi (堕天使, lit. "fallen angel")—a place located on the border between Heaven and Hell, which is besieged by evil spirits referred to as "Ghosts". Under the watchful eye of the reverend Garterbelt, the two are tasked with collecting enough Heaven Coins to buy their way back into Heaven by destroying Ghosts using their powers, including the ability to transform their lingerie into weapons. However, Panty and Stocking are constantly sidetracked by their respective interests in men and sugar. 'Episode List' OVA: "Panty & Stocking in Sanitarybox" ' 'Airdate: April 28, 2011 A series of mini-shorts: - "Heroin Intabyū" ("Heroine Interview") (ヒロインインタビュー ): The short starts with Panty cheering because the baseball team she is rooting for, called the Giants, won the game. The mailman, whom she had sex with before the short began, remembers to give Panty a letter. Panty tells Stocking to read it out loud. The letter was an invitation for Panty to throw the ceremonial first pitch of the next season, for the Giants, to which Panty agrees enthusiastically to attend. A few months later, in the church's living room, Brief tells Stocking, who is eating Prickles, that he was told by Panty to come to the church in order to see something awesome. On TV, Panty arrives to throw the first pitch. But instead of throwing the ball, she undresses herself and sticks the baseball in her uterus. Brief screams, while his nose bleeds, that that's not a first pitch but her uterus. He then goes on saying that this is why he loves Panty. - "Gīku obu za Deddo" ("Geek of the Dead") (ギーク・オブ・ザ・デッド ): The short starts with a diner, called Macaroni Diner, five hours after the "...Of the Dead" episode. Inside, Brief and zombie Panty are on a date. As Brief feeds his crush some ice cream, it is clear that Panty's mind has decayed as much as her body, effectively making her the same as any other undead shambling outside the diner. However, Brief doesn't seem to realize this, playfully asking Panty why she is so aggressive when she devours a whole pile of body parts and happily gushing over her "tears of joy" when she accidentally stabs herself in the eye with a fork. Later, Brief comments on his amazing date while overlooking the city on a nearby cliff. Brief tells Panty that he loves her and tries to kiss her, but Panty bites and rips off his lips. Despite missing his lips and bleeding profusely, Brief tells Panty he couldn't believe she loves him so much. In response, Panty distends her jaws and completely swallows Brief. After sliding through the former angel's rotting innards and being expelled like feces, Brief is zombified and a disassembled pile of parts to boot - despite this, he still proclaims that he loves Panty. - "Mappu obu za Daten Shiti" ("A Map of the Daten City") (マップ・オブ・ザ・ダテンシティ): The short starts with Garterbelt, who begins describing some of Daten City's most famous sights. He starts with Celetubby Hill, where the church is located. He assures countless of believers gather in the church to listen to the preacher's passionate teachings and blessings. However, some kids are seen fleeing the church, and shortly after, Garterbelt comes out rather suspiciously. He moves on to describing Daten Theatre, which according to Garterbelt, got thrust into spotlight due to gossip concerning Panty's pornographic career. He also assures young directors produce brand-new masterpieces there, while inside a studio, he is seen tied up and whipped by three kids. Garterbelt starts describing Daten Beach, assuring the beach is illuminated by a hellishly bright sun, and that couples go there to enjoy the sunset. Garterbelt is also seen there, after some kids ran away from him, drinking a cream colored cocktail. Lastly, he describes West Hollywood, the meeting place of the city. He wonders whether his companion for the night would be the newly crowned prince or the dark knight, while he goes inside a gay club called GoGo Boy. - "Chakku tu za Fyūchā PART4" ("Chuck to the Future: Part 4") (チャック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー PART4): The short starts with Chuck, who is inside a video game. On his first life, Chuck comes across an enemy, but it kills him. On his second life, he eats a power up and gains 1000 points, but he soon falls off a cliff, killing him. On his third life, he eats the power up again, tries getting inside a pipe without any luck and falls off the cliff once more, ending in a game over. Once in a new game, Chuck gets past the cliff and eats a weed power up, which makes him able to shoot fireballs. He gets inside a pipe and grabs some coins. Back to the surface, he encounters Fastener, and steps on him several times, gaining a few points. Soon after, he reaches the church and completes the first level of the game. - "Burazāzu obu za Raundoheddo" ("Brothers of the Roundhead") (ブラザーズ・オブ・ザ・ラウンドヘッド ): The short starts with a baby boy, who soon after being born, is put onto a band conveyor. In the factory, there are several babies in the same band and all of them are circumcised. Some scientists check the foreskins of the babies, while the babies are given back to their families. The foreskins are dyed a golden color, then fried and finally distributed inside Prickles chips packages. Once ready, the chips packages are put inside big boxes and shipped to different grocery stores to be sold to the public. In the end, Stocking is seen munching on some Prickles chips, delighted at the flavor. - "Dai-Bī Chiku" ("District B") (第B地区): The short starts with Garterbelt, who is playing with a mini Panty doll on his nipple. He voices Panty, who supposedly says she's found a really caved in crater. A mini Stocking doll appears, assuring Panty that was her pack of precious sweets. Panty says it is clearly a ghost, and attacks it. Stocking tells Panty to stop, and that she would rather eat it now. Garterbelt's nipple turns hard, while Panty says the bastard grew, and that it's armor was too hard. The Anarchy sisters proceed to 'transform' rubbing on the sides of the nipple and attack the nipple shortly after. The view eventually zooms out, and Garterbelt is seen in a bathtub, sighing, most likely due to embarrassment. - "Kamiyui no Akusai" ("The Bad Hairdresser's Wife") (髪結いの悪妻): The short starts with Panty, who is chewing gum. She spits the gum and it lands on Stocking's hair. Stocking panics and tells Panty her filthy gum landed on her hair, and it won't come off. Panty apologizes and tells her she is going to fix it. Panty cuts Stocking's bang off, but since the balance of her hair is not right, she cuts Stocking's bang on the other side too. Stocking is still in shock, so Panty cuts her hair at shoulder length. Since Stocking doesn't say anything, Panty makes several more haircuts after that, each one shorter than the last, until Stocking ends up completely bald. Now enraged, Stocking cuts Panty's head, making her bleed all over herself. Stocking shapes Panty's blood like her old haircut, assuring that would do. - "Bitchi Furasshu" ("Bitch Flash") (ビッチフラッシュ): The short starts with Panty and Stocking on their transformation scene stances, complete with the head shots. But soon after, they start dancing like puppets. Stocking dances with candies while Panty dances and, at the same time, has sex with a white male, a black male, and a brown male. Brief, Garterbelt, and most of the cast, joins in in the puppet dance. However, after a few seconds, Panty pulls a cord and water comes out from the ceiling, breaking her apart. All the other characters break into pieces as well. A giant broom appears and sweeps the pieces of the characters, and along a dust pan, dumps the pieces into a Sanitary Box. Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Page